


Complex Possession

by phoenixjustice



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-TYL!arc.</p><p>It was a complex relationship that had to stay simple, hidden, ignored, in the ways that mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complex Possession

He holds her body close, pulsing deep inside of her, using his borrowed body to the fullest; he had yet to regain his body but he could still find close enough ones that pleased him to use.

After all, he couldn't use Chrome's body as much as he liked, not anymore; at least not when he wanted...

She gasps as he thrusts harder into her and he grunts, taking care to revel in the pleasure he was feeling and the pleasure he was giving to her.

He had been her first.

And he would do everything to ensure that he would be her last; anyone who would try and touch her would die by his hand.

She belonged to him.

At the same time...he belonged to her.

He grits his teeth, pushing those thoughts away, determined to only focus on the pleasure.

It was dangerous to feel anything for her; she must be only an ally, a servant, a lover, anything else.

He couldn't feel anything for her. He could not fall in love with her. If someone more powerful came across her and skimmed her thoughts, they would use her, toy with her, harm her, because she had ties to him.

He would never let that happen-even if it meant cutting away his only chance at happiness.

: :: : : :: :

A/N: Het? From ME? Well, although I don't ship much het anymore, I've always liked this pairing. And if I couldn't pair Mukuro with any of the boys (why couldn't I?) then I'd pair him with Chrome.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
